


Bajo el brillo de la luna llena

by FarewellDespair



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Ocean, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellDespair/pseuds/FarewellDespair
Summary: En una hermosa noche en que Jackie y Star pueden agradecer el lazo que las une a su presente, la amistad que tanto tiempo les llevo construir sera cuestionada, pues los actos de una Star afectada por las huellas de un pasado acabado, afrentara contra su mejor amiga y aquellos que quiere. Pero ellas probaran la fortaleza y sinceridad que las une, sin importar nada.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia/Jackie Lynn Thomas/Hekapoo
Kudos: 1





	Bajo el brillo de la luna llena

Bajo la luna llena en una noche estrellada los cielos nocturnos se iluminaban de colores sobre Mewni, mientras el sonido de los fuegos artificiales invadían la ciudad ante la mirada de sus asombrados pobladores.

En el castillo dos jóvenes observaban el espectáculo desde una amplia ventana en una espaciosa habitación, bañadas por una suave melodía musical proveniente del interior del palacio, mismo que mermaba al encontrarse con el cerrado portal de la habitación y ante el sonido de las fugaces explosiones.

-Son hermosas ¿No es así Jackie?

-Mucho Star, parecen salidas de un sueño.

-No todas las noches pasa esto. -decía Star sonriente- Bueno, a decir verdad, no todas las noches se celebra algo tan especial como hoy.

-Pues, me alegra estar aquí para verlo, -dijo Jackie devolviendo el gesto- es invaluable. Gracias Star.

Ambas continuaron observando las luces en el cielo, mientras ninguna era capaz de borrar sus sonrisas. Mientras que, del otro lado del portón, voces familiares se oían en un jovial jolgorio, acompañando la música. Estas invadían levemente la sala repleta de cuadros Butterfly, libreros con pergaminos y muebles lujosos, llegando hasta las jóvenes, recordándoles lo maravilloso de ese momento. A la vez que una tranquilidad y dicha las invadía al recordar todo aquello que recorrieron junto a sus amigos.  
Star, la cual usaba un vestido celeste alargado con múltiples adornos, miro a Jackie, quien no dejaba de observar las luces, esta usaba un vestido aguamarina con diseños oceánicos, además de su collar, se veía muy elegante. Star tomo su corona de princesa de su cabeza y la sostuvo en una mano junto a su varita en la otra, las contemplo un momento considerándose afortunada, volvió a ponérsela. Esto llamo la atención de Jackie.

-¿Sabes Jackie? estos son los momentos que me gustarían sean eternos, los momentos en que se que todo valió la pena, momentos en que lamento algunas cosas, como las perdidas, pero celebro lo ganado, lo obtenido en su honor- Star la miro fijamente- ¿Y tu Jackie, lamentas algo?

-Solo el no haber estado aquí antes -decía Jackie compartiéndole su sonrisa, para luego volver ambas a un ligero silencio, el cual Jackie rompió al continuar- ¿Cómo crees vaya todo a partir de ahora?

-Creo ira muy bien, -dijo Star volviendo a posar su vista en el cielo teñido de colores. En eso, al pasear su mirada por el cielo estrellado y posar su mirada sobre la luna noto algo, una extraña luz rosa- Jackie ¿ves eso? allí, en la luna -dijo extrañada, provocando que esta mirara.

-Si ¿qué es? -dijo Jackie notando como la luz su volvía un rápido destello intermitente.

-No sé, no es muy fuerte, de hecho, apenas se vislum... ahhj... -Star dio un repentino grito ahogado cuando la luz despareció y pareció caer justo sobre ella, impactándola.

-¡Star! ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Jackie preocupada al ver como la luz derribo a Star, haciéndola caer de rodillas, haciendo que pusiese su mano izquierda sobre su rostro- te golpeo ¿Te duele?

-No, no duele pero... me... ahh...

-Espera, ven te llevare con los chicos -dijo Jackie tratando de cargarla por el hombro.

-No Jackie, no lo entiendes. Debes irte, rápido -decía Star sin quitar su mano, con una expresión de preocupación- sal de aquí y llámales -dijo derrumbándose nuevamente, esta vez a propósito.

-No te dejare sola, vamos aho...uhhj... -un rayo rosado lanzado por Star la empujo a una distancia media, derribándola en el proceso.

-Te dije que te fueras, -dijo Star levantándose mientras le apuntaba con su varita, la cual se rodeo de un brillo rosa profundo- ahora lo sentirás -dijo empezando a sonreír maliciosamente.

Star busco con su mirada la luna. Durante un momento la contemplo a través de la ventana sin borrar su gesto. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla y como si de un pensamiento en voz alta se tratara Star exclamo:

-Me dieron su impulso…

-Star, ¿qué te pasa? -decía Jackie asombrada, tratando de levantarse- ¿Que tienes?

-Me siento bien... -decía Star sin cambiar su expresión acercándose a ella- y ahora me sentiré incluso mejor, -dijo lanzando su magia sobre ella, haciéndole flotar y colocándola sobre la amplia cama de su habitación- y tu también.

-Espera Star, ¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo preocupadamente Jackie mientras varias cuerdas mágicas la ataron al catre.

-¿Yo? voy a...ahhh -dijo Star colocando otra vez su mano izquierda en su rostro, luego la miro prácticamente inmóvil- lo sien... ahhh -dijo repitiendo la reacción un corto momento- ¿Por quélo sentiría uh? -dijo quitándose la mano de su rostro, con una faz decidida- ¡Es lo que quiero después de todo!

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo Jackie temerosa al ver que Star empezó a subirse a la cama- ¿qué haces?  
Star coloco su varita sobre el abdomen de Jackie, volvió a sonreír.

-Cuando estábamos en la academia siempre me pregunte porque poseías estos atributos. Yo apenas los tenía pero tú, incluso para tu edad, gozabas de ellos en demasía. Me preguntaba porque algunas poseían estas facilidades, estas ventajas, incluso cuestione el porqué con esto lograban atraer tantas miradas, me pareció injusto. He incluso podría decirse que tenia envidia, te tenia envidia Jackie. Pero ¿sabes? ahora me doy cuenta que eso no importa, ahora más bien agradezco que poseas estos dones, porque voy a aprovecharlos. No te preocupes, no dolerá, quizá incluso termines queriendo repetir -Star levanto su varita y su magiavolvió más ligero su vestido.  
Jackie no lograba digerir nada de lo que acontecía, mientras sus miedos empezaban a aumentar. Entonces Star sujeto su collar arrancándolo y arrojándolo lejos, luego sintió en su abdomen como la varita de Star, rodeada de su magia rosa, empezaba a cortar su vestido de forma ascendente, la varita corto toda la parte superior de la prenda, dejando al descubierto su sujetador.

-Ahora, vamos con la mejor parte -dijo Star empezando a cortar la parte inferior del vestido.

Descongelándose de sus abrumantes miedos y, percibiendo claramente lo que sucedería grito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Detente Star! ¡Por favor! ¡Star! ¡Ayuda! umjh... -grito Jackie tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los altisonantes fuegos artificiales y la música del castillo, además del bloqueante portón de la sala. Hasta verse amordazada por otra cuerda mágica en un intento por callarla.

En ese momento el empeño de Jackie se vio recompensado, pues se empezaron a escuchar acelerados pasos fuera de la habitación, para después abrirse repentinamente el portón.

-¡Star! ¿Qué sucedió? -dijo Tom entrando acompañado de Marco, Janna y Hekapoo, todos vestidos elegantemente.

-Oímos los gritos ¿Están bie...? -Hekapoo noto la situación al mismo tiempo que los demás.

-Rayos, debí asegurar esa entrada -dijo Star molesta. Entonces rápidamente lanzo un rayo contra ellos, atinándole a Marco, sacándolo de la habitación. Los ojos de Star se colorearon del rosado de su magia.

-¿Que sucede Star? -grito Janna, recibiendo como respuesta otro rayo pero, afortunadamente, un clon de Hekapoo la empujo, recibiendo en su lugar el impacto que la saco de la sala.

-¡Escóndete ya! -decía Hekapoo, separando sus tijeras en dos, a la vez que Tom cubría de llamas sus manos. Janna retrocedió ocultándose detrás de la pared del umbral, desde donde observo.

Hekapoo y Tom se abalanzaron sobre ella pero Star lanzo varias redes mágicas y Hekapoo dividió de si tres clones los cuales quedaron atrapados en las redes. Mientras Tom conjuro una llamarada contrarrestando las redes que iban hacia él, pero descuidándose con un rayo que Star lanzo contra él, esquivándolo por poco. Entonces Hekapoo, tras esquivar un prolongado rayo de Star, creo dos clones mas y antes de que las tres atrapen a Star las sendas empezaron a flotar con la magia de Star. Esta entonces las lanzo por la puerta. 

-¡Oye! -grito Tom arrojándole un monolito negro con runas.

Star destruyo la piedra con un rayo y siguió atacando. Entonces sintió un repentino golpe que vino desde atrás, una tabla de piedra invocada por Tom la había golpeado empujándola hacia delante, alejándola de Jackie. Al tratar de levantarse, enfadada por el imprevisto ataque, Tom le lanzo seguidamente tres tablas mas de piedra, golpeándola con la fuerza necesaria para dejarla inconsciente, entonces la magia de Star comenzó a desaparecer. Jackie, quien solo pudo observar, cerró los ojos al saber que todo término, perdió la conciencia.

La noche que pareció terrorífica siguió su constante paso hasta el amanecer. Mientras la ciudad seguía indiferente a los sus sucesos que allí se concibieron.

A la mañana siguiente Jackie despertó desorientada, todo parecía haber sido una pesadilla. Tras recuperar su lucidez se percato de que se encontraba en su habitación, vestida con su ropa de dormir, todo parecía confirmar que fue solo un mal sueño. Entonces se percato de la presencia de alguien, Janna, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá al lado de la cama mirándola.Esta, sonriente, se alegro de verla despierta y le pregunto cómo se sentía. Después de unas pocas palabras y dándole un toque de realidad, le confirmo que lo sucedido la noche anterior no fue un sueño, también añadió que ella fue quien cambio sus ropas, pues su vestido estaba demasiado dañado.

Janna le relato lo que vio la noche anterior, indicándole que todos estaban bien, incluyendo a Star la cual había despertado temprano y había vuelto a la normalidad, pero permanecía encerrada en su habitación negándose a hablar con todos. Janna confesó que ni ella ni los chicos fueron capaces de explicar lo sucedido con Star. Pero supuso que Jackie sabía más que ellos. Después de todo, ella fue quien vivió los hechos en carne propia.

Jackie le hablo del incidente de las luces en la luna y los hechos consiguientes, siendo imposible para ella conocer el origen de ese fenómeno. Pero teorizando que pudo tener conexión con individuos del pasado subrayando la extraña naturaleza de la magia que Star uso, además del peculiar estilo de afectación del rayo en la luna, por ello creía que no fue voluntad de Star actuar así. Janna concordó con esto ante los convincentes argumentos de Jackie. Por lo visto el pasado no se había ido, no del todo al menos

Jackie se levanto, se aseo y se cambio rápidamente, declarando que iría a ver a Star. Janna lo desaconsejo por precaución, al menos temporalmente, pero Jackie desoyó sus palabras afirmando que Star seguía siendo amiga de ambas y nada cambiaría eso. Salió de la pieza dejando a una pensativa Janna en ella.

En la puerta de la sala de Star se encontraba Hekapoo impidiendo el acceso a la misma, justo al lado de una mesita con frutas en una bandeja y una jarra con leche. Esta observaba a Jackie acercándose.

-Jackie, despertaste -dijo Hekapoo sonriente.

-Hekapoo, déjame entrar, necesito hablar con Star.

-Nadie entra, -dijo Hekapoo enseriándose al ver desoído su saludo- órdenes de Star, no hay excepciones. Me mando cuidar esta puerta, por ello me dio la llave y no abriré hasta que ella lo diga. Incluso guarde su varita y sus tijeras por petición suya, así que mejor dejémosla descansar, después de todo, parece que poco quiere. Mira -dijo avistando la mesita- ni siquiera quiso ver su desayuno. Mejor sería que me cuentes que sucedió anoche, así quizá resolvamos esto -dijo animándose a mostrar una ligera sonrisa para rebajar su cortante tono.

-Te lo diré Hekapoo, se lo diré a todos. Habrá tiempo luego pero ahora déjame entrar por favor, -dijo Jackie mostrándole una ligera sonrisa- solo unos minutos. Sé que puedo sacarla de ahí, al menos déjame llevarle su desayuno, solo déjame entrar.

Hekapoo bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pensó por unos momentos, luego sonrió. Al final jamás se negaría en dejar que una de sus amigas ayudase a la otra. Hizo aparecer con su magia una llave en su mano.

-Si algo pasa será tu responsabilidad -dijo Hekapoo sonriendo levemente, Jackie devolvió el gesto y asintió. Hekapoo abrió la puerta y Jackie entro con la bandeja y la jarra en las manos- suerte.

Volvía a entrar en aquella sala, la misma en la cual todo sucedió; la habitación de Star. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró. Star se encontraba sentada en una silla, de espaldas a ella, justo al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Tenía los brazos y cabeza apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, observando el paisaje. Oyó a la joven entrando.

-Dije que nadie entre -hablo Star sin voltear.

-Soy yo, Jackie ¿por qué no desayunaste?

-¿Jackie? -pregunto Star extrañada volteando a verla, para luego volver a su posición original- Hekapoo te dejo entrar ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí? podría lastimarte más.

-No lo harás Star, estoy segura de eso. Vine para traerte esto. -dijo Jackie acercándose con la fuente y la jarra, dejándolas en una mesita cercana- Además, quería saber cómo estabas.

-Confundida -dijo Star despegándose del marco mientras Jackie acercaba una silla, sentándose junto a ella- aun no entiendo lo que me sucedió, estaba lucida, me sentía así, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había perdido el control, como si unas cadenas se hubieran roto. Aun no estoy segura de que paso, solo estoy segura de que lo lamento Jackie.

-Tranquila, no querías hacerlo -dijo Jackie sonriente- Además, no fue tu culpa, sino de esa magia, esa energía que te afecto solo puede ser producto de algo, de alguien, ellos. -dijo mirando al horizonte por la ventana- Siguen ahí, aun permanecen de pie, todo apunta a ello. Debemos encontrarles y exigirles repuestas. -Star sonrió ligeramente pues, si bien pondero la misma idea, le costó creerla. Se alegraba de saber que no era la única que tenía esa teoría- todo fue su culpa.

-¡No todo! -interrumpió Star desdibujando su sonrisa- Recuerdo todo lo sucedido anoche, lo recuerdo bien, por eso debo confesarte algo. Sabía lo que hacía, sentía que incluso con ese descontrol podía luchar y sofocar esa reacción. No es fácil de explicar pero sentía que tenía gran parte del control. Por eso deje de luchar en cierto momento y me deje llevar, porque... quería hacerlo. -Star agacho la cabeza ligeramente- Porque las palabras que te dije en ese momento fueron sinceras, era todo lo que pensaba de ti y tus dones. Eran mis dudas y preguntas, mis cuestiones e inseguridades, todo. Además de... bueno, lo que paso luego, supongo que todo eso se cargo en mi para formar esa idea, la idea de... ambas sabemos lo que quería hacerte Jackie. -Star levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente con faz alicaída- Ahora lo sabes, lo siento.

El silencio se hizo unos momentos, Star volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras que Jackie solo continuo mirándola a la vez que digería lo oído. Después de unos momentos de meditarlo, esta sonrió, agarro una manzana y la mantuvo en su mano derecha. Se aventuro a romper el silencio.

-Por encima de todo se que tu, por tu propia voluntad, no lo hubieras hecho, jamás me hubieras dañado Star. Eres mi amiga y no importa lo que pase, se que nada cambiara eso, por muy malo que sea, por muy desafiante que parezca. Sé que lo que nos paso fue algo... inesperado, pero juntas obtendremos repuestas a su tiempo y, si volviese a repetirse ese fenómeno, juntas lo superaremos.

-Juntas lo lograremos ¿cierto? -dijo Star esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sin dudarlo Star. Y si volvieses a tener esas dudas, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí, lista para escucharte. -Jackie redujo ligeramente su sonrisa- Lo digo porque, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que pensabas respecto a mí, pero déjame adelantarte algo Star. Tú tienes tu propia magia, tus encantos, dones que te vuelven particularmente enigmática y una gran persona, virtudes que vuelven hermosa tu amistad y hacen que agradezcamos conocerte, son elementos que incluso yo he llegado a envidiar... -Jackie inclino la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía visiblemente. Luego volvió a mirarla- quizá yo también necesite que me escuches.

-Y siempre lo haría, chica skate.

-Gracias, pero no es todo. Tengo algo para ti.- Jackie le alcanzo la manzana que llevaba- No me moveré hasta que desayunes, y no abandonare esta sala si no vienes conmigo, así que empieza.

-Entonces te lo cambio -Star le paso con su mano derecha su collar de concha. La parte rota del tirante había sido reparada.

Jackie lo tomo lentamente sin ocultar su sorpresa, mientras Star, sonriente, tomo la manzana. Jackie se coloco el collar y Star mordió la fruta. Ambas se levantaron y sin decir una palabra se dieron un largo abrazo. Luego ambas volvieron a mirar juntas por la ventana, misma que hasta hace una noche fue testigo de los terribles sentimientos que en esa sala fluyeron. Ahora hacia que la tranquilidad volviese a ellas, mientras los rayos diurnos parecían renovar el día, y la brisa del viento bañaba el hermoso paisaje.

-Entonces... pase lo que pase ¿aun querrás ser mi amiga?

-Star ¿Cómo no querría?

Final.


End file.
